The present invention relates generally to a borehole pump system with an immersion pump and a riser to be accommodated in the borehole, wherein a water treatment system for cleaning the pumped water is disposed in the riser.
In borehole pump systems, it is part of the prior art to provide a water treatment system for freeing the pumped water of foreign substances. In cold weather conditions, however, there is the risk of the water in the water treatment system freezing. It is known, therefore, to provide the water treatment system with a heat-insulating housing in order to prevent freezing of the water. This additional expenditure, however, increases the cost of the borehole pump system.
It is further known to precipitate dissolved foreign substances, such as for example iron, from the water to be pumped, since iron compounds in particular cause conspicuous discoloration on the bottom of the water containers. The water is aerated in order to precipitate the iron compounds. Under unfavorable conditions, however, the precipitated foreign substances may block up the borehole, so that the operation of the borehole pump system is adversely affected.
It is therefore an objective of the present invention to provide a borehole pump system, wherein a water treatment can be carried out cost-effectively and wherein the reliability of the operation of the borehole pump system is not adversely affected.
The above objection is solved by the present invention with a borehole pump system with an immersion pump and a riser to be accommodated in the borehole, wherein a water treatment system for cleaning the pumped water is disposed in the riser.